


Day Two Hundred Seventy-Eight || The Hunt for ___

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [278]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: While in Vermillion, Sasuke decides to catch Hinata another water type for her building team. But this time, they have another friend along! But surely Sasuke isn't jealous...





	Day Two Hundred Seventy-Eight || The Hunt for ___

“All right, young trainer...you’ve bested me. And for that, you’ve earned...the Thunder Badge!”

Standing beside his Flareon, Sasuke slowly brightens as it sinks in. He did it...he beat Vermillion’s gym! Smiling widely, he accepts the badge, looking at the yellow and orange metal in awe. “...thank you, sir…!”

“You’ve earned it,” the leader replies, smiling warmly. “You battled well! It’s clear you’re growing into a splendid young trainer, Sasuke. I’ll have to write to your father and tell him how your battle went!”

“You...you’d do that?”

“Of course! Your father and I are old friends, after all,” the blond replies with a grin. “Hasn’t he ever mentioned me? I’m Namikaze Minato! I guess I’ve just been so busy here in Vermillion, I’ve never had the chance to head south to Fuchsia and give you a proper visit. So I’m glad to finally meet you!”

Sasuke’s face slackens in surprise. He was aware that his father knows most of the other gym leaders as one himself, but he’s never really talked about many very personally. “...yeah, likewise, sir!?”

“You know, I have a son about your age...his name is Naruto. If you’re planning on staying in Vermillion a little longer, I’d love for you to meet him! He wants to be a trainer too - in fact, he even has a -”

“Oi!”

Pausing, the group - Hinata included - look to the doorway where a boy stands proudly, a glint in his blue eyes. He looks...just like Minato! “I’m here to challenge you!”

Blinking, Minato then laughs. “Naruto...how many times have I told you, you aren’t ready yet! You and your Vulpix need to train a little more before we can have an official battle! Besides...don’t you think you should expand your team a little, first…?”

“No way! I’m ready now, believe me! We’ve been training _super_ hard!”

The leader heaves an exasperated sigh, smiling wearily. “...I’m sorry, Naruto, but...I actually just finished a battle, so my team needs to rest. Maybe next time.”

“Whaaat?!”

Chuckling, Minato gestures to Sasuke. “You remember me talking about my old friend, Fugaku? He runs the gym in Fuchsia? This is his younger son, Sasuke! He’s on a pokémon journey of his own, and just bested me! And this is Hinata - her mother used to run the gym in Cerulean. I believe your aunt runs it now, is that right…?”

“Y...yes sir!” Hinata chirps in reply, not expecting to be addressed. “M-my aunt Hotaru! She was married to my uncle Hizashi before he...passed away.”

“I see...and do you ever plan to try and be gym leader?”

Her cheeks flush pink. “I...well, I’d like to...Sasuke-kun is helping me form a t-team!”

“That’s wonderful! You know, there’s plenty of water type pokémon in the sea around Vermillion. It would be a cinch to catch some!”

“I’ve got my rod with me, so we can try to find a few if you want, Hinata,” Sasuke offers.

“O...okay!”

“That’s perfect! Why don’t you take Naruto with you? It’d be great for all of you to make friends, given you’re all - in a way - gym leaders’ kids!” Minato suggests with a smile.

Before Sasuke can object - this Naruto seems loud, he’ll scare all the water types! - Hinata nods. “Sure!”

“All right then. Once you’re done, I’d love for you both to join us for supper! You can stay at our place tonight, and then head out for your next gym in the morning, if you’re in a rush!”

“Thank you!”

“I guess we can,” Sasuke murmurs, looking ever so slightly dejected.

Minato gives a warm smile. “All right, then - Naruto, behave yourself with your guests! Show them around Vermillion and help them catch some water types, all right? Maybe you can even catch one, yourself!”

Still looking a bit annoyed at being brushed off for a battle, Naruto folds his arms. “Yeah, yeah…”

“See you lot later - I better get my team to the pokémon center to get patched up.”

As Minato closes the gym, the trio of new trainers stand a bit awkwardly outside.

“...so your dad’s a gym leader too, huh?” Naruto asks, lips a bit pursed in a pout.

“Yeah...poison types. My brother wants to take over when he gets older.”

“What’re you gonna do?”

“I wanna get all the badges, and challenge the League.”

“Hey, me too! But my dad keeps saying I’m not ready…”

“You only have one pokémon, right?”

“Yeah, Vulpix! I nicknamed him Kurama!” Grinning widely, Naruto takes out a pokéball, and releases the little fox. “Taadaa!”

Hinata looks curiously, Sasuke not very impressed. “That’s a f-fire type, right?”

“Mhm! And when he evolves, he’ll be a Ninetails! He’s gonna lead my team all the way to the Champion!”

At that, Sasuke smirks. “Not if I get there first. And I already have four pokémon on my team.”

Naruto’s eyes go round. “Whoa...really?”

“My brother caught me some early - I’ve had pokémon for a long time. I’ve got Ivysaur, Pidgeotto, Flareon, and Ekans.”

For a moment, the blond almost seems to deflate. “Well...I’ll…! I’ll get a team too, someday! And then I’ll beat ya!”

“Bring it on.”

Glancing between the boys, Hinata then softly interjects, “Should we, um...s-should we start fishing, if we want to catch some pokémon before Minato-san wants us to eat with them…?”

“Yeah, we should. So, know a good place to fish?” Sasuke asks, looking to Naruto expectantly.

“Yeah, yeah! Over here!” Taking off, he leads them to the western shore of the town. “I’ve seen people catch stuff here.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno! Just...pokémon!”

Sighing, Sasuke pulls out his brother’s pokédex. “Hm...I guess he didn’t catch anything here, there’s no data. Most people don’t catch stuff _in_ town…”

“I know you can, I’ve seen it! Just give it a try!”

Deciding to take the blond’s word for it, Sasuke brings out his fishing rod, fiddling it before casting out into the water.

And so begins the hunt for some water types.

For a good long while...nothing happens. Hinata watches keenly for a time, but eventually takes to sitting in the sand, drawing shapes while Naruto builds sand castles. Once, he gets a hook! But it turns out to be a Magikarp…

Nose wrinkling, Sasuke makes to send it back...but Naruto jumps up.

“Hey, can I have it?”

“...you want a _Magikarp_…? Do you have any idea how useless they are?”

“But they grow into Gyarados, right? Right?”

“Well, yeah...but it’s super hard to get one to evolve. They’re so weak, getting enough experience is tough.”

“So? I can do it! Then that’ll prove that I’m a better trainer than you!”

Sasuke’s expression flattens. “...all right, try it. I doubt you even need to battle it, just...throw a pokéball.”

“Yeah!” Digging one out of his pack, Naruto lobs it, bonking the fish right on the head. The ball wriggles...wiggles...and then goes still.

“Yahooo!” Fetching the ball and holding it overhead, Naruto dances all over the beach. “I got it, I got it!”

“...I’m the one who fished it up,” Sasuke mutters, earning a giggle from Hinata.

Casting his line, he gives it another go...and to his surprise, it’s only a few minutes before another bite! “Whoa!”

Attention caught, the other two move to stand beside him, watching eagerly as he reels in...a Horsea!

Hinata immediately goes wide-eyed. “Ohhh...it’s so c-cute!”

Glancing at her praise, Sasuke nods. “All right...I’ll catch it!” Once it’s on the beach, he calls out his Ivysaur. “All right, let’s do it! Razor leaf!”

“Saur!” Striking a battle pose, the pokémon launches into action, and the battle begins!

Hands curled under her chin, Hinata watches with anticipation, cheering on her friend. “Y-you can do it, Sasuke-kun!”

Beside her, Naruto just pouts.

After a few exchanged blows, the water type is already looking tired. Sasuke grins. “All right, time for a pokéball!” Throwing it, he lands his mark, the Horsea vanishing into the ball.

Everyone goes still, watching as it rolls around in the sand...and then stops.

“You did it!” Hands in the air, Hinata runs across the beach as Sasuke picks up the ball.

“Here.”

“But -?”

“You wanna be a gym leader, right? This one’s for you! I’ll catch something else...I _should_ have a water type on my team, too.”

Accepting the ball, Hinata wilts ever so slightly. “...that’s t-two pokémon you’ve caught for me…”

“Well, I kinda had to on the first one. But hey...you can get the next one, okay? We’ll do some training on the way, and then you can battle!”

After a pause, she brightens. “O-okay!”

With two pokémon caught, the pair let their new friends swim in the water near shore as Sasuke gives it one more go. Five minutes pass, then ten...twenty...and then a bite!

“Wha-!” Staggering forward, he nearly loses his grip on the pole, digging heels into the sand. “I-it’s strong!”

After a struggle, he finally manages to pull the pokémon up to reveal a Shellder!

“Ooh…!”

“Shellder, huh? They evolve into Cloyster...sounds good to me!” Calling on his Pidgeotto, Sasuke battles his catch, this one a bit more of a match for his teammate. The pair fight to a standstill, and Sasuke finally lobs a pokéball...only for it to break open!

“Whoa!”

Teeth grit. He’s not letting this one get away…! For good measure, he instead pulls out a great ball, throwing it with a grunt of determination. “I’m gonna catch you…!”

With a flare, the Shellder disappears...the ball rolls...and then goes still.

“You did it!” Naruto whoops, leaping up with a grin.

“G-good job, Sasuke-kun!” Hinata praises. “Now we’ve a-all got a water type!”

Picking up his ball with a smirk, Sasuke nods. “...mm!”

By now, the sun is nearly setting, and Naruto leads the way to his house. “My mom’s cooking is the best! Bet you can’t eat just one plate, believe me!”

The trio are welcomed inside, and the guests introduced to Kushina, Naruto’s mother.

“What a lovely little pair of trainers!” she praises with a grin. Immediately, they can tell where Naruto’s personality comes from. “Well don’t be shy, come eat!”

For the first time since leaving Fuchsia, the pair have a home cooked meal, and Naruto is right - they both eat to bursting, and are then shooed into a guest room by Kushina for the night.

“You two get some rest! We’ll have a hearty breakfast in the morning before you go, all right?”

“Okay,” Sasuke replies weakly, still nearly sick from all the food he’s already eaten. The thought of breakfast _now_ is enough to make him woozy.

“What a g-great day…!” Hinata murmurs, tucked into a bedroll and looking bright-eyed. “We all got new pokémon, and you got a badge!”

“Yeah...pretty cool, huh?”

Sighing happily, she flops down, arms under her head. “Naruto-kun is really nice! I wonder if we’ll meet him again when he’s on his o-own journey…”

Laying down himself, Sasuke can’t help a small scowl. “Tch...he’s got a long way to go…”

“Well...so do I. I haven’t even gotten to battle, yet…”

“You’ll get there. I’ll teach you how.”

“...thank you, Sasuke-kun. For...everything.”

A pit of warmth forms in his belly at the praise. “...you’re welcome. Get some sleep, okay? Long day tomorrow.”

“Yeah...goodnight.”

“Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> More pokes! I'd almost forgotten how fun it is to write this crossover - it's just so stinkin' cute xD
> 
> And this time we've got the Nami-Uzu family along! Poor Naruto, always lagging behind...but if he's anything like his canon self, he'll soon be a worthy rival for Sasuke! And given the looks Sasuke keeps giving him, and Hinata's compliments...that might be in more than one respect x3
> 
> Anywho, it's VERY late, and I'm wiped, so that's all from me for tonight! Thanks for reading~


End file.
